Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku
by Cherrywave
Summary: The End of Time część 2, ostatnia scena z Rose. Ten/Rose, bo zasługują na trochę adoracji po polsku. Oneshot.


Stoisz pod ścianą od kilku długich minut, masz nadzieję że ukryty w cieniu (a może tak naprawdę nie, już sam nie wiesz czego chcesz). Nasłuchujesz z zaciśniętymi zębami. Rozróżniasz dwie pary kroków, potem krótką rozmowę (słyszysz głos Jackie, który brzmi dokładnie tak jak rok później i dwa później i trzy). „Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!"

Wciągasz powietrze, starasz się rozluźnić szczękę. Twoje serca wariują; jedno z nich tłucze się jak oszalały ptak w klatce, drugie ledwo bije.

Słyszysz kroki tuż obok i po prostu wiesz że to ona. Nie zamierzasz niczego mówić, zamierzasz pozostać w cieniu (o ile faktycznie udało ci się w nim ukryć, chcesz tego chcieć).

Wreszcie ją widzisz, jej długie jasne włosy opadają na plecy (wstydzisz się przyznać, albo po prostu nie masz na to czasu, ale zdążyłeś już zapomnieć że kiedy ją poznałeś miała długie włosy), ma na sobie kolorowe ubrania i stawia żywe kroki, a twoja głowa krzyczy wspomnieniami wszystkich sukienek w jakich ją widziałeś (dziś zastanawiasz się, czy kazałeś jej się wtapiać w epokę wyłącznie ze względów bezpieczeństwa; było tak, ale przyjemność sprawia ci myślenie, że nie). Jest od ciebie w sporej odległości lecz twój węch jest silniejszy niż ludzki i twoje nozdrza uderza jej zapach (kiedyś cały TARDIS tak pachniał). Chcesz wciągnąć go do płuc ale wtedy wnętrzności zaczynają cię palić. To ból towarzyszący śmierci, nieznośny nawet dla ciebie; nie wytrzymujesz, wydajesz z siebie jęk i opierasz rękę na zimnej ścianie, bo boisz się stracić równowagę.

Masz nadzieję, że cię nie słyszała (a tak konkretnie, to chcesz ją mieć), ale kroki urywają się i dobiega do ciebie pytanie:

― Wszystko w porządku, kolego?

Podnosisz szybko głowę, ból rozluźnia się (albo po prostu o nim zapominasz w tej jednej chwili).

― Tak ― odpowiadasz, tak jak kiedyś, odruchowo, bo nie chcesz jej martwić. Ona zawsze pytała czy w porządku a ty zawsze mówiłeś że tak, nawet gdy to nie była prawda a ona czytała prawdę w twoich oczach, i było wam dobrze z takimi drobnymi niedopowiedzeniami. (Okłamujesz się, dobrze wiesz, że ona wolałaby słyszeć prawdę, żebyś nie kazał jej się niczego domyślać).

― Za dużo wypiłeś? ― uśmiecha się do ciebie z odległości kilku kroków, a ty wyobrażasz sobie że tak jak kiedyś, stoi tuż obok ciebie i patrzy ci w oczy (a ty jej, ale to nie jest już takie ważne).

― Coś w tym stylu ― mówisz, próbując ogarnąć ją wzrokiem. Chciałbyś jeszcze raz spojrzeć na nią całą, jej sylwetkę, miękkie włosy, jasną skórę, tymczasem patrzysz w jej głębokie złote oczy i nie potrafisz się oderwać.

Jej usta wciąż się uśmiechają a oczy poświęcają ci trochę uwagi, ale z żalem zauważasz że nie ma tam tego, co mogłeś odnaleźć zawsze, gdy na ciebie patrzyła. A potem myślisz że w tej chwili ona jeszcze cię nie zna, i zdajesz sobie sprawę że to co tak w niej uwielbiałeś potrafiłeś wywołać tylko ty. Nie karcisz się za ten egotyzm (więcej, jesteś dumny), postanawiasz dać sobie ten ostatni prezent i przyznać sobie (należyte) miejsce w życiu kobiety, która jest dla ciebie najmniej obojętną kobietą w całym kosmosie (i jego kilku równoległych wersjach).

― Może czas wrócić do domu ― radzi ci życzliwie, a ciebie uderza znaczenie tych słów oraz to, że słyszysz je właśnie od niej (wciąż patrzysz jej w oczy).

― Tak ― potwierdzasz, a wtedy ona mruga i posyła ci kolejny uśmiech (chciałbyś mieć ten uśmiech na wyłączność, zawsze chciałeś).

― Tak czy inaczej ― mówi, poruszając się nieznacznie, a ty znowu czujesz jej zapach ― szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

― Tobie również ― odpowiadasz, wtedy ona kiwa głową (jej oczy błyszczą, widzisz to, błyszczą), odwraca się i odchodzi.

Dystans między wami zwiększa się o kilka kolejnych kroków a ona wydaje ci się bardzo daleko (kiedyś ty mogłeś być w samym sercu jakiejś planety a ona na jej orbicie, a i tak wiedziałeś, że jest blisko, a przynajmniej bliżej niż teraz).

― Który jest teraz rok? ― pytasz ją na koniec, a ona spogląda na ciebie jeszcze raz. Widzisz jej rozbawioną minę i sprawia ci to przyjemność.

― O rany, ile w końcu wypiłeś? ― żartuje sobie, a ty wzruszasz ramionami (sam odczytujesz w tym geście trochę ze starego podróżnika w czasie który nigdy nie wie, kiedy wylądował). ― Dwa tysiące piąty, pierwszy stycznia ― tłumaczy ci wesoło a lekki wiatr porusza pasmami jej włosów.

Dwa tysiące piąty; myślisz sobie, że to nie przypadek (ból wewnątrz powraca).

― Dwa tysiące piąty ― powtarzasz, a ona kiwa głową. (Lewe serce cię kłuje, prawego nie czujesz). Przechodzi ci przez myśl że to dobrze, że to już niedługo. ― Coś ci powiem ― czujesz zbierające się w oczach łzy (chcesz myśleć, że to tylko przez ból fizyczny w środku), robisz co możesz aby głos ci się nie złamał ― założę się, że będziesz mieć naprawdę świetny rok.

Wierzysz w to, wiesz to. Cieszysz się. (Tak naprawdę jesteś pełen żalu i smutku).

Coś nowego pojawia się na jej twarzy; myślisz sobie, że to ciekawość, którą tyle razy widziałeś. Lubiłeś ten widok.

― Tak? ― uśmiecha się do ciebie pytająco (jej oczy błyszczą), ale ty nie jesteś już w stanie jej odpowiedzieć, więc próbujesz odwzajemnić uśmiech i tylko kiwasz głową. (Twoje oczy nie śmieją się).

Ona wtedy myśli o czymś przez chwilę, spogląda na ciebie (patrzy ci w oczy, czujesz że patrzy ci w oczy, patrzy, na pewno patrzy), rzuca wesołe „do zobaczenia!" i odbiega.

Odprowadzasz ją wzrokiem, patrzysz jak odchodzi. Żegnasz ją już kolejny raz w życiu i cieszysz się, że tym razem tylko ty wiesz, że to pożegnanie. Nie umiałbyś znieść znowu jej smutnych oczu, jej łez, jej bólu który potrafiłeś czuć aż w środku (ponieważ ciebie bolało tak samo, jeśli nie bardziej). Nie, tym razem twój piękny kwiat kwitnie a ty nie obarczasz niczym jej delikatnych płatków i z przynajmniej tego bardzo się cieszysz.

Kiedy wbiega do klatki spogląda na ciebie przelotnie ten ostatni raz. Potem wskakuje po schodach na górę.

Oddychasz ciężko, ledwo powstrzymujesz łzy. Chciałbyś móc ją zatrzymać, chciałbyś móc pobiec za nią, chciałbyś jej dotknąć, chciałbyś poczuć jej oddech na swojej twarzy. (Oczywiście nie robisz nic).

Wtedy twoje ciało znów zaczyna boleć, każda komórka twojego ciała zaczyna rozpadać się (krzyczeć). Stawiasz kilka kroków wzdłuż ściany. Chwiejąc się wychodzisz na ulicę, starasz się skupić wzrok, widzisz stojący niedaleko TARDIS.

Zaczynasz iść w jego kierunku (a wszystko tak bardzo boli), wyruszasz w najkrótszą i najtrudniejszą drogę w życiu. W nozdrzach czujesz ten zapach, najpiękniejszy zapach w kosmosie (i jego kilku równoległych wersjach). Zapach twojej Róży.


End file.
